


High Hopes

by Blue_Honey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC characters good omens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Honey/pseuds/Blue_Honey
Summary: Crowley is taking care of Aziraphale 's book shop and everything is going all Tickety-boo until a girl comes up and accidentally breaks down the front doors of the book shop.





	1. Damage

Crowley is sitting in his Angel's office 'babysitting' the bookshop.  
Aziraphale is making an errand a few hours away.  
He had said he wanted to be open today, so he left it to Crowley.

"Why would he want to be open if he doesn't even sell the books?" Crowley asked himself as he runs his fingers through all the books. 

"Guess it's alright, since he seems to happy with it." Crowley continued,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" A man from outside yelled from outside the bookshop.

"Where should I start?" Crowley hears a lady ask as he walks towards the windows to see the commotion.

"GO TO HELL!" The man yells once again.

"Nah, I'm busy after this so no can do." The lady says as she shoves the man into a car. Denting the car.

The lady then grabs the man that looks 3x her size by his shirt, getting ready to throw him once again.

"Now, look. You are going to tell me where it is, and then you're going to be able to go home. In one piece." She continues.

"No way in hel-" The man says only to be cut off by the lady picking him up by his shirt and be thrown in the direction of the bookshop.

"Why does everyone have to be so difficult." The lady says annoyed as the man crashes through the door and lands in the middle of the bookshop.

Crowley then looks outside to see if the person that ruined his Angel's bookshop is still there.  
After all they would have to learn that breaking other people's things isn't good.  
Only to see the young lady walk towards the bookshop ready to throw the man again.  


"Excuse me, sir. I'll be sure to pay for your door. Now if I may, I'll be getting back to my business." The lady says as she cracks her knuckles.

"Wait, what do you mea-" Crowley tried to ask only to be cut off as the lady punches the man.

"Look dude, I'm just trying to do my job. If I don't finish this by the end of the day. My friend is gonna be mad. And trust me buddy, you wouldn't like it when she gets mad. I mean, if you think I'm bad. Crazy, right?" She says as she laughs and squats down next to man.

"I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW!" The man yells as he looks up at the lady.

"Man, you really are stubborn aren't ya?" The lady says as she punches the man again.

She then looks out to the car and points for someone to come towards her.  
Two men wearing all black suits then leave the car and walk towards her.

"Jerome, take him to the car please. I'll deal with him alone later on." The lady says while looking directly to the man.

"Where no one will be able to hear him..." The lady says smiling widely

"PLEASE MAN! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! I'LL TELL YA THE ADDRESS! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE!" The man yells. 

"Great!" The lady says as she claps lightly and jumps.

"So...you won't be touring me?" The man asked as he look up at the man.

"Not important, Jerome?"  
She says as she looks at Jerome and points at the man on the floor.  
Jerome then picks the man off the floor.

"So the address?"

Excuse me! You can't just break my shops door and continue with your life!" Crowley yells.

"Oh, right, uhm don't worry just wait a bit and I'll get right to you."  
The lady said smiling.

"How long do you think you'll be taking?" Crowley asks.

"Sir, I am ALMOST done. Just wait for one more minute and if that isn't enough time for you to wait. Then I'm willing to take you with this man as well." The lady says as she walks towards Crowley.

"...Fine, but please hurry. The owner will be back soon." Crowley said while thinking how weird it was how humans thought they were so powerful.

"No problem, sir." She said as she walked back the man.

"Now, what the address? And remember, if it's wrong. You're not ever seeing your family again."  
She said as she got out a pen and a notepad.

"It-it's, Dean Street. The-the Prince Edward theater.  
The man said stuttering as Jerome held his hands tighter together.

"Thank you, you can go." The lady said, not looking up from her notepad.

"Really?" The man asked.

"Yes, and by the way. Don't you dare think that I won't be able to find you later if it's the wrong place." The lady whispered to the man as Jerome let go of him.

"Ye-yes, ma'am." The man said as he got up and ran.

"Thank you, Jerome." The lady said.

"Dear? Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked as he rushed towards Crowley.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine." Crowley said as he stared at the lady.

"Oh, yes. Hello, my name's Angel. You must be the owner. I do apologise, here is my business card. Contact that number or go to my business to ask for the repairs of your establishment."  
The lady named Angel said as she handed a card to Aziraphale.

"Thank you, miss. Um, Lovers flower?" Aziraphale asked as he looked up from the business card.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a florist. It says the address there if you ever want to visit." Angel says.

"Uh, does every florist do what you just did then?" Crowley asked as he pointed to the broken down door.

"Um, some do. I guess, I mean I do it, heh. Um not saying I go around breaking random people's doors. This was completely by accident." Angel said as she panicked.

"It's alright, my dear. Everyone makes mistakes." Aziraphale said as he smiled.

"Oh, um, thanks. I'll still pay though. Um, just call my number when you want me to pay." Angel said.

"I'll be going now, very busy life as a florist, ya know? Um, anyway, good day then! Toodles!" Angel says as she steps into the big black van as her servent Jerome held open the door.

"Good day!" Aziraphale waved as she left.

"Really?" Cowley said.

"What?" Aziraphale asked

"Nothing, lunch?" Crowley asked as he changed the subject.

"I would love to, dear." Aziraphale said as they both left to go towards the Bentley.

"What about your books?" Crowley asked.

"they'll be fine, I put a spell, so it seems as if it's locked." Aziraphale said.

"Alright." Crowley said as he started the Bentley.

"Ritz?" Crowley asked.

"Ritz." Aziraphale replied.

"Alright then." Crowley said as he started to drive.


	2. Ring

~back with the lady~

"Can't believe those ass hats had the nerve to take my ring.  
Can you believe it, Jerome?  
Cuz I really can't.  
I even told Julie that I wouldn't be committing any big crimes for a while." Angel said as she and her assistants rode in the car with her.

"We're here miss," The chauffeur said as he stopped the car. 

"Thank you, Robert. Please do wait, I won't take long." The lady said as she got out and went into the theater.

"Of course, ma'am," The chauffeur said as he went back into the driver seat.

~In the theater~

"Hey, man are you sure that she won't be finding out we stole her ring? I mean she said before that it 'was a gift of God' so maybe it means something to her." A man whispered. 

"Dude, if she's not here right now, then she's never gonna find out it was us. And, do you see any ladies here?" Another man said annoyed.

"No, " The man from before said.

"So, how much do you think we could sell it for?" Another man said only to be replied with multiple people saying 'I don't know'.

"I've heard that you could sell that $90,000, well from what I've heard." A voice from the back said.

"Maybe more if you sell it to someone dumb." The person continued.

"Hey! We already have a client. And I highly doubt that he won't notice we raised the price." A man said. 

"I mean, it is my ring. I think I would know." The person said as they walked into the center of the room.

"Ma'am! We-w-" a man tried saying only to be cut off by the lady.

"I don't want your excuses. I just want my ring. And for you guys to never see another day." The lady said.

"Here, just please don't hurt us." A man who was 6'7 said shivering as he handed her the ring.

"Thank you, it seems like it's still in good condition. If it wasn't I was gonna be very upset." The lady said as she looked at the ring before putting it back on.

"We're very sorry, ma'am." Another man said.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not. Lucky for you, I can't commit any 'big' crimes for right now, so I won't kill you." The lady said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you, ma'am." A man said.

"No problem guys! We'll sorta. If you guys don't want me to hurt you then you guys are gonna have to do a bit for me...

"W-what is that?" A man asked scared. I'll contact you guys if something ever comes up. She says smiling. "Anyways, I'm already late so I better go. Toodles!" She says as she leaves. 

~Later on~

"ANGEL!" Julie yelled as slammed the door.

"Yes?" Angel responded as she looked up from her desk.

"I just got news from corporate that you're blackmailing someone?!" Julie yells as she throws a stack of papers onto Angel's desk.

"Well, I mean technically I didn't do that cuz I mean it's not really blackmail it's more of a 'you owe me' thing" Angel says as she tries to stack all her papers neatly. 

"Angel, what happened today in the first place? I mean, twelve people???" What made you even think of blackmailing them?" Julie asked as she sat down in a chair.

"I didn't want to, I was gonna let 'em go but then I just got a sort of guy feeling, ya know?" Angel said as she sat back down with all the papers from heaven and hell.

"...Really?" Julie said annoyed.

"What?" Angel said as she looked up from her papers.

"Nevermind." Julie sighed.

"Anyways, what happened for you to get upset at them?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, honey. I was just having one of those days you know." Angel said as riffled through her papers.

"You lost your ring, again?" 

"Mhm."

"Angel! I just got it fixed yesterday. And you lose it within 24 hours?!" 

"Well, I mean you left me alone with it for like 2 minutes. What'd you expect to happen?" Angel asked.

"For you to NOT lose something that important!" Julie yelled.

"Well I did, but I got it back. So what's done is done." Angel said.

"I can't believe how dumb you are." Julie said annoyed.

"Well, believe it." 

"I'm done, I'll see you later, Angel. Please try to not lose that ring again. If you do it can destroy everything you've ever created, and you've created a lot." Julie said hesitantly as she walked towards the door.

"I know, I know, you say that every time. So, please just go." Angel says annoyed.

"I will, goodnight Angel." Julie smiled as she left out the door.

"Goodnight, indeed." Angel sighed as she looked down at her paperwork from heaven and hell.


	3. Check

-At Crowley's Place-

"Well?" Crowley asked.

"Well what?" Aziraphale questioned.

"Well when are you going to go bloody ask for the money to get the door repaired?" Crowley asks annoyed.

"Do I really have to, dear? I mean I can just miracle it back.' Aziraphale said.

"Angel?" Crowley said.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow." Aziraphale said as he gave in.

"We?" Crowley asked.

"Of course, dear.  
You will have to drive me.  
I'm okay with you staying in the car, dear. Aziraphale said happily.

"What time will we be going?" Crowley asked.

"The card says they open at 9 so we'll go then!" Aziraphale said as he got up from his chair to get ready for bed.

"Okay, Angel." Crowley said as he walked behind Aziraphale.

"Good night, dear!" Aziraphale said as he got in the bed.

Good night, Angel" Crowley said as he did the same.

-At the flower shop-

"Okay! Next!" Angel yelled as she handed a costumer a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh no, dear." Aziraphale said as he and Crowley walked out of the Bentley to speak with Angel.

"This is a flower shop, right? Why is it so busy?" Crowley asked as he looked at the line that lead almost two blocks down.

"Who knows..." Aziraphale said still astonished by the sight.

"Well we're just here for a check right? Not flowers so let's just go tell her really quick that we're here." Crowley said.

"Okay, dear."

"Well then, let's go inside." Crowley said as they started walking inside.

"Hello, sir? I'm very sorry but you'll have to go to the back of the line and wait for your turn." Angel says as she gives the bouquet of lilies to a costumer.

"Oh! Aziraphale and Crowley, correct?" Angel says as she smiles.

"Oh, uhm yes hello dear." Aziraphale says as he walks up towards the counter. 

"I see you're here to rob me of all my money." Angel says as she laughs.

"Oh goodness, no!" Aziraphale says worried.

"I'm kidding!" 

"O-oh v-very funny." Aziraphale says.

"Uhm it'll take a bit so please wait in the break room. It's the second door to the left." Angel says as she points to the direction of the door.

"Thank you, my dear." Aziraphale says smiling as he starts to walk.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Crowley says as he catches up to Aziraphale.

"No problem. Next!" Angel says as she goes back to working.

-In the break room-

"We'll be here for quite some time guessing by the line." Crowley says as they sit at the table in the room.

"Well, that's alright dear. More time for us to talk." Aziraphale said smiling happily.

"You're not the only ones here!" Julie yells across the room while laying down on the chairs with a magazine over her face.

"Oh, u-uhm hello." Aziraphale says nervously.

"Don't talk to me." Julie says annoyed.

"Well she's absolutely lovely..." Crowley said sarcastically.

"I can hear you!" Julie yelled again.

"Sorry!" Aziraphale said as he lightly punched Crowley's arm.

"Ugh." Julie groaned.

"Julie, enough with the magazines!" Angle said as she lifted the magazine off of Julie's face.

"Get up, we have company." Angle said.

"Are you done already? It looked like a pretty long line." Aziraphale asked.

"Oh yeah, I only serve the first 200 costumers and then I close up for the day." Angel says as she sits across from the angle and demon.

"Why do you have so many costumers I thought this was a flower shop?" Crowley asked.

"Uhm, it's sort of a long story hehe." Angel laughs awkwardly.

"Hmm." Crowley said.

"Uhm anyways how much did the repairs cost?" Angel asked.

"Uhm, how much do they usually cost, hehe?" Aziraphale said awkwardly.

"I don't really know, the doors did look a but vintage so probably a bit more than usual. Uhm how about 3,000?" Angel asks as she takes out her check book.

"Excuse me?!" Aziraphale asks shocked.

"Is that too little?" Angel asks.

"Don't you think that's a little to much?" Aziraphale asks.

"It's alright, if you end up not using all of it just keep it. It's the least I could do." Angel said as she handed the check to Aziraphale.

"I couldn't possibly do that." Aziraphale said about to hand the check back.

"Hey, trust me. It's fine, it's the least that someone that broke down your doors could do" angel said as she laughed.

"Come on, Angel she's obviously not gonna let you give it back so just take it." Crowley said as he stood up next to Aziraphale.

"Your boyfriends right, I'm not gonna let you give it back." Angel said smiling.

"...Alright then, dear." Aziraphale said as he gave in.

"Wait- boyfriend?" Aziraphale asked confused.

"Yeah, him. Or did I get it wrong?" Angel asked.

"No, uhm just I'm not used to hearing it, hehe." Aziraphale said as he tried not to look at Crowley because of how much he was blushing.

"Come by again any time and I'll open up just for you guys." Angel said.

"Uhm well we better go. Angel?" Crowley said as he looked down to Aziraphale.

"Oh um yes, dear." Aziraphale said as he stood up.

"Have a good evening, you two!" Angel said as the demon and angel left the shop.

"Thank you for everything, dear." Aziraphale said as he left the shop with Crowley.

"See, not so hard right?" Crowley asked as they walked towards the Bentley.

"Well no, but indeed quite surprising. I mean 3,000?!" Aziraphale said still shocked about the amount.

"Not like you can do anything about it, and it's better you got something more than nothing." Crowley said as he unlocked the Bentley.

"I guess you're right, dear." Aziraphale said as he said in the passenger seat. 

"Will you be staying again tonight?" Crowley asked.

"Oh yes, just for tonight and then back to shop tomorrow!" Aziraphale said happily.

"Okay," Crowley said as he parked at his building.

"We're home, Angel." Crowley said as they both got out of the Bentley and entered the demons home to rest for the night.


End file.
